Starlight
by Sakura Hotaru
Summary: Sakura is now 17 and in High School. After her painful breakup with Sayoran, she is vunerable to an evil beyond her imagination, an evil hungry for her power.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CCS OR ANY CLAMP CHARACTERS. I DO NOT OWN IT. **

Prologue

She was in a room, deep scarlet, pale gold, and soft silver coloring the dark cherry walls. Tall marble ceilings arched high up, lined with specs of gold and sapphire. Tall windows were draped with deep red wine colored curtains, gold threads glistening in the soft lights emitted by only candles. The candles, as the only source of light in the room, glowed softly, as if afraid to shine. In the center of the room stood a grand table, made of a dark cherry wood. Silver dishes trimmed with gold waited there, each in its place, as if awaiting a feast fit for kings. French doors led to an exquisite garden outside, the full moon giving the silky roses even more beauty than she could have imagined. In the center of the garden stood a beautiful fountain of white marble, the water running off the edges, making the marble smoother than normal.

Sakura, herself, was wearing a gown the color of a deep wine weaved with sapphire. The light danced on the dress, making the silky gown appear to dance on its own. The elegant dress was soft and powdery to the touch. It was a gown that Tomoyo would have envied. Her heels clicked across the black marble floor as she walked over to the table, running her hand across the smoothness of the wood. Looking up, she saw someone sitting at the head of the table, smiling at her.

Walking over to the man, she hugged him. "Clow-san, I am so glad to see you again!" Sakura smiled warmly at him. "But what brings you here?"

Clow smiled at his 'grand daughter'. "I come here to see you once again, and to warn you. Come. Keep an old man company." He waved a hand, motioning to the chair closest to him on his right.

Fixing her dress as she sat down, she laughed kindly, replying, "You aren't old, Clow-san."

"I am far older than you know, my dear Sakura-chan. You should ask Cerberus and Yue someday." He reached out and stroked Sakura's cheek. "You have grown up stronger than I could have foreseen. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Clow-san. That means a lot to me." She smiled, squeezing his hand gently in appreciation.

Clow's staff was suddenly in hand, but Sakura wasn't frightened. It was simply dream logic. Tapping the staff on the floor, Clow muttered a few words that Sakura couldn't hear. Suddenly the floor rippled. Leaning down, Sakura ran her fingertips across the floor. _Water?_ Images appeared on the surface, focusing and then blurring, shifting in and out of view. "I have tried everything in my power to protect your future. So many paths were set before you, leading to your happiness." Clow smiled sadly. One image focused long enough for Sakura to watch. A young girl walked hand in hand with a tall man. Dark hair pulled back into a low ponytail surrounded his features. Glasses reflected the girl's face as they smiled happily at each other. Sakura knew who these people were. One of them was herself. The other looked strangely like Clow, but she knew it wasn't him. The dream would not allow her to recall who he was.

The image faded, bringing another to light. This time, she was laughing with a light haired boy, ho also had glasses. They were both laughing and smiling, the sun shining on their faces as they sat in the park, holding hands. Again the image fading, this time revealing herself in a Chinese garden, wearing a long white gown, kissing a brown haired boy. They had just been married. Not knowing why, Sakura cried at this scene. It felt like her heart was about to break. As quickly as it came, the image was gone, leaving another in its wake. The girl was sitting in a booth across from a woman. The woman had long violet hair. Both were eating a small cake, holding hands across the booth. As the last image faded one thing was certain, in all of them, she was in love and truly happy. She looked up at Clow, confusion in her eyes. "You had so many chances at love, my dear."

"I know, Clow-san. But none of it seemed right for me." Sakura walked over to Clow and hugged him. She cried in his arms as he embraced her back, assuring her that it would be all right. After he last tear had fallen, she looked back up at him.

"Will you dance?" He led Sakura outside. The moon shown through the Cherry trees, casting a pale light over the two of them. A soft and delicate waltz played, the notes dancing on the wind.

Sakura smiled and took his hand. "I would love to." As they danced, all Sakura's worry seemed to flow out of her as she relaxed, the music calming her heart and soul. Resting her head against his chest, She muttered her invincible spell, "I'm sure I'll be alright…"

Clow's smile disappeared. "I only wish I could ensure that, young Sakura… I have done my best to protect you. But I fear I can do no more."

"Protect me? From what?" Sakura whispered. She closed her eyes, not moving from her comfortable position.

"From me." Sakura's eyes snapped open as she looked up at the man now in Clow's place. With a mad grin, the man continued the waltz, holding Sakura in a tighter grip.

Sakura wanted to protest but found herself powerless to do so. As the man dipped her low, Sakura glanced into the water of the fountain. Her reflection looked back at her, wound in a black ribbon that seemed to wind across her waist, arms, neck, and legs, coiling itself around her. She was a puppet to the man, unable to break free. The man in the reflection looked up at Sakura as if able to see her. Smirking evilly, the man pulled abruptly on one of the ribbons, causing the real Sakura to catch her breath as an invisible force tightened around her waist.

The music faded and the man leaned in, kissing Sakura on the lips passionately. "I enjoyed our dance, as I hope you did." He whispered in her ear. "I look foreword to our next meeting."

Sakura woke up.

Sayoran woke up.

Yukito woke up.

Eriol woke up. "It seems he has found her." He whispered to the air.


End file.
